


Always Warm and Always Cold

by CrystalMystery



Series: Shugo Chara Oneshots [5]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMystery/pseuds/CrystalMystery
Summary: Person A is always cold, person B is always hot. In the dead of winter, Person B wants to jump into a lake. Person A thinks they are crazy. Person B does it anyway and comes out saying that it was refreshing. Person A feels much colder just looking at them. Prompt from otpprompts.





	Always Warm and Always Cold

It was a cold winter's day and Hikaru was freezing, granted he was always cold but he was considerably colder than he was usually thanks to the weather.

Rikka on the other hand was warm, Hikaru couldn't fathom that fact especially since she was underdressed for the weather. Could nothing make her cold?

It was cold enough to snow and she wasn't even wearing a coat.

“Look Hikaru, a lake!” Rikka exclaimed pointing at the lake in the distance.

“Yes that lake has always been here.” Hikaru told her, not looking at it. Those that weren't used to him would have probably been put off by his attitude but Rikka had known him for years now and she had never really been affected anyway.

“I’m going to go jump in it.” Rikka declared before running towards the lake in the distance.

Hikaru hadn't been surprised by this but he did think the idea was really stupid. Rikka may have always been warm but surely that lake would be too cold, even for her.

“Rikka, that's not a good idea!” Hikaru shouted, running after her, he would never catch up to her but that didn't stop him from running after her.

“It’ll be fine, Hikaru!” Rikka shouted back, turning to face him and continuing to run towards the lake backwards. Once the words had left her mouth though, she turned back around.

Immediately upon reaching the lake Rikka jumped right into it and Hikaru flinched, briefly stopping in his tracks before continuing to run towards the lake.

By the time he had reached the lake Rikka was already pulling herself out of the lake. “Ahhh, that was refreshing.” Rikka stated stretching as Hikaru caught his breath from all of that running.

“How?” Hikaru asked, not understanding how that was even possible. He knew Rikka was always warm but that lake would have been freezing. He felt colder just looking at her.

“You should give it a try too, Hikaru!”

“I’ll pass. We should go. Just because you don’t feel the cold doesn’t mean you aren’t going to catch one if you stay in those clothes.” Hikaru told her grabbing her hand,wincing slightly from the freezing cold water, he turned around and led her to her home.

The next morning, Hikaru was awoken by his ringing phone. “Hello?”

“Hikaru, I don’t feel well!” Rikka told him, her voice scratchy and being interrupted by coughs.

“You have a cold?” Hikaru asked, sighing.

“Huh-uh.”

“I told you jumping into the lake was a bad idea.”


End file.
